Une famille
by glygly
Summary: Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Quatre fait le bilan de sa vie, de sa situation, et fait face à un nouveau désir de famille. 34 établi, gen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **une famille  
**Base : **Gundam Wing – Episode Zero  
**Personnages/Couple : **Quatre Winner/Trowa Barton (couple établi)  
**Genre : **general/familial  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de plein de monde mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité : **post-series ; références au manga « Episode Zero » pour la _back-story_ de Quatre  
**Notes : **n'ayant lu que le manga, je ne maîtrise pas autant le personnage de Quatre autant que je voudrais (ni de Trowa, en fait, mais pour moi c'est secondaire parce que pour ce que je lis d'eux Quatre sera capable de le convaincre de n'importe quoi ou presque). Si quelqu'un qui a vraiment vu l'anime dans son entièreté plus lu l'Episode 0 et n'est pas là juste pour lire de fics de fics de fics, j'apprécierais si vous me donniez votre opinion quant à la caractérisation des personnages.  
**Avertissements : **les opinions des personnages sur les différentes options quant à la procréation assistée n'engagent qu'eux.

**Nombre de mots : **~1200

oOo

Dans sa jeunesse, Quatre a haï l'idée d'être un serviteur créé sur mesure pour la famille Winner, sans amour, sur commande, mécaniquement.  
Il n'a jamais su que par caprice de sa mère, après 29 sœurs éprouvette il était né naturellement. Puisque leur naissance ne posait pas de problème particulier à ses sœurs, parce que pour lui non plus ça n'était pas censé faire de différence et par crainte qu'apprendre la vérité sur la mort de sa mère ne soit bien plus traumatique pour Quatre, son père a mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'il ne sache jamais, ni de sa bouche ni de personne d'autre.

La Division Maganac l'a plus tard aidé à relativiser, à accepter ses origines (ou ce qu'il en croyait) mais il a tout de même décidé de ne jamais suivre le même chemin que ses parents.

Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, il finit par changer d'avis. Le monde a changé autour de lui, lui-même a changé intérieurement.

Il a appris le coût réel des choses et des gens, en tant que terroriste et stratège en herbe pendant la guerre, en tant que Preventer ensuite, en ayant la fortune et les entreprises familiales à gérer depuis.  
Il comprend mieux les points de vue de ses parents, de ses amis, de ses alliés comme de ses détracteurs.

Sa situation avec Trowa est établie, et pour sa Fondation aussi tout est stable.

Sa famille s'étend ; avec le temps qui passe le voilà doté d'un nombre impressionnant de neveux et nièces.  
Il a constaté sans erreur possible qu'éprouvette ou pas, ses sœurs aiment chacun de leurs enfants comme si elles les avaient mis au monde elles-mêmes. Il s'est laissé aller à poser quelques fois la question et obtenu seulement deux réponses :  
soit qu'elles les aiment encore plus parce qu'elles ont dû subir une épreuve particulière pour les avoir ; non, ça n'est juste passer une commande auprès d'un généticien et attendre tranquillement la livraison,  
soit, puisque c'était le cas pour leur mère avant elles et leurs grands-mères également et pour nombre de leurs amies, c'est le mode de reproduction le plus « normal » qui soit pour elles.

Sans partager encore aucun de ces deux points de vue, ce qui est sûr, c'est que parmi les coûts de la vue il a appris la valeur d'un « corps organique composé ». Produire un bébé dans un utérus artificiel coûte cher, très cher, et le résultat n'est jamais entièrement parfait, malgré tous les désirs des parents – et, d'après ses sœurs encore, cette imperfection est entièrement normale.  
Tant mieux pour elles, sans doute, si elles acceptent cet état de choses, a-t-il conclu.

Il pensait d'abord que les bonheur de ses sœurs n'était pas forcément celui qu'il devait rechercher personnellement à l'identique, que lui et Trowa pouvaient vivre à deux et c'est tout : ils formaient une famille suffisante ; des amis pour les entourer était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Sans-Nom orphelin a trouvé une famille dans le cirque qui l'a recueilli un temps, dans les quatre autres pilotes ensuite, dans les bras de Quatre enfin. À l'origine Trowa ne voulait pas d'enfant qu'il pourrait risquer de rendre malheureux en mourant et en le laissant orphelin à son tour.  
Il y a déjà trop d'enfants sans parents qui souffrent, à travers le monde ! Que la Fondation Winner s'occupe des orphelinats lui suffisait. Favoriser les adoptions pour d'autres, c'était très bien, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'en venir à le faire lui-même, avec ou sans conjoint.

Comment choisir, d'abord, entre tous ces petits qui auraient besoin d'une famille, auquel donner le rôle d'héritier de la famille Winner plutôt que le placer dans une famille plus modeste et plus ordinaire ?  
Et Trowa élevé par des mercenaires sans connaître l'amour d'une famille avant son adolescence, sans points de repère anciens sur ce que sont censés être de vrais parents s'inquiète : seraient-ils seulement capables d'aimer un enfant étranger, qui ne leur ressemblerait pas ? « On » les assure que oui, que ça ne change rien, s'il a déjà le désir d'élever un enfant ça viendra tout seul, mais tant qu'ils ne se lanceront pas pour de bon dans cette aventure, le doute subsiste toujours, au moins en son for intérieur.

À vrai dire pour Quatre la question d'adopter un orphelin sans aucun lien de sang est incongrue. C'est ancré dans cette famille : le fait que leur lignée ait survécu au fil du temps malgré l'impossibilité technique de ses filles à porter des enfants en témoigne. Oui, la transmission de leurs gènes, malgré leur défaut, est plus importante que tout.

Quant aux autres alternatives ? Adopter plutôt un enfant déjà lié à Quatre (ou à Trowa, peut-être) ?

Déjà, Quatre et Trowa refusent l'un comme l'autre de recourir à une mère porteuse. Que leur enfant porte pour moitié les gènes d'un de ses deux pères et pour moitié ceux d'une femme étrangère qu'il ne rencontrera jamais, cette idée les met trop mal à l'aise. Pour Quatre ça n'est pas moral envers la mère, pour Trowa la blessure de l'enfant ignorant d'où il vient serait trop dure à porter.

Dans d'autres familles, l'on poserait peut-être la question épineuse de porter un enfant pour son frère et de le lui donner en adoption dès sa naissance et il y aurait autant de réponses possibles que de cas. Mais là, les filles Winner ne pouvant de toute façon pas porter d'enfant, étant donné toutes contraintes elles-mêmes à recourir à l'ectogenèse ou à l'adoption, le problème ne se pose pas. Ou très différemment en tout cas.

Ça représenterait en fait une belle perspective de conflit familial, vu la taille du clan Winner :

« Si tu veux un enfant tu as l'embarras du choix parmi tes neveux, pourquoi ne pas en adopter un et en faire ton hériter quand il sera assez âgé ?  
- Aucune de mes sœurs n'abandonnerait un de ses enfants !  
- Dans leur petite enfance bien sûr que non. Mais une décision mûrement réfléchie et préparée entre toutes les parties, concernant un enfant déjà grand ? Ça ne serait à peu de choses près qu'un rite de passage d'adolescence à l'âge adulte de plus.  
- Non. Je veux que ça soit _mon_ enfant. Notre enfant, à Trowa et moi. Je veux que nous l'élevions nous-même.  
- Tiens donc, vous iriez jusqu'à vous passer de nourrices et de précepteurs ? À vraiment lui consacrer tout le temps possible, au détriment de la gestion de la Fondation et des Preventers ? Ça serait mal vu dans vote société. »  
Celle qui persiffle écope d'un regard noir.  
« Je veux le voir grandir comme mon fils, pas à distance dans une autre famille. »

De toute façon, Quatre y voit une autre objection :  
« Et, me mettre à dos la moitié de la famille, entre ceux qui soutiendront ce choix, ceux qui s'en offusqueront par principe, ceux qui seront jaloux de n'avoir pas été choisis ? Non merci. »

Et finalement, petit à petit, cette idée folle a fait son chemin :  
un enfant à eux _deux_... et la manière dont les sœurs de Quatre ont leurs enfants...

Quatre dispose des moyens techniques et financiers pour le faire. Reste à convaincre Trowa de se lancer dans cette aventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Deux papas et deux bébés  
**Fandom :** Gundam Wing  
**Personnages/Couple :** Quatre/Trowa, et deux enfants à naître  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Bandai, studio Sunrise, Tokita, et plein de monde, mais pas moi.

**Thèmes :** "deux plus deux" et "yaoi" (mais rien de graphique ici, juste un couple bien établi) pour 31 jours (10 juillet 09)  
**Warnings éventuels :** utilise encore et toujours le concept de « bébés éprouvettes » _made in_ GW-Episode Zero ;  
fait référence à des détails ayant lieu dans ma fic parallèle : "en kit", /s/5191885/3/ mais devrait pouvoir se comprendre quand même sans ça.

Et, au fait, je n'ai toujours pas résolu moi-même la question de prénoms. J'ai plusieurs idées mais encore aucune certitude (et ça s'en ressent dans la discussion des personnages) ; vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

oOo

Le jour de la naissance approche à grands pas. Si les longs mois d'attente ont été tout une aventure, ça n'est sans doute encore rien en comparaison de ce qui s'annonce.

Quatre a eu des sautes d'humeur tout ce temps. De l'euphorie d'être bientôt parents à l'inquiétude vague pour l'avenir, en passant par des accès de peur subite entrecoupant par moments l'attente heureuse ou moins sereine. Couvade psychosomatique ou empathie réelle avec les enfants encore à naître, difficile à dire. Difficile à gérer, aussi.

Le jour où, d'un enfant attendu, on leur annoncé qu'ils en avaient en fait deux et risquaient de ne plus en avoir du tout, et où on les a mis devant ce choix terrible à faire sur la direction à donner à la poursuite de l'incubation, il fut bien difficile à calmer. Sans aucun doute, ce fut le pire moment.  
La décision à prendre, l'angoisse le jour du transfert et toute la semaine suivante, jusqu'à ce que les médecins puissent affirmer que tout allait au mieux pour toutes les deux, et la crainte sourde qui persista encore plusieurs semaines...

Le lendemain du transfert, c'est Trowa qui a passé de longues, longues heures planté devant leur nouvel incubateur, à réfléchir à tout cela, à ce que représentaient vraiment ces enfants pour Quatre comme pour lui-même. Le fruit de ses réflexions, il n'en a fait part à personne.

Trowa et Quatre se retrouvent avec deux petites filles là où ils n'espéraient qu'un seul enfant.  
Il n'a pas de surprise de la part des chromosomes, en revanche les jeux des divisions cellulaires sont allés voir du côté de l'improbabilité statistique…

En tout cas les voilà avec un deuxième prénom à choisir :  
la première, c'est décidé quasiment depuis le début, sera Catherine ou Kathryn ou Qatrina ou… enfin, une variation sur ce prénom, à la fois pour la mère de Quatre et pour la sœur de Trowa.  
(« N'as-tu pas peur qu'on te reproche d'appeler ta fille Quatrine, comme une extension de toi ?  
- Ça, non. Elle vivra sa propre vie, quel que soit son nom. Trowa l'a prouvé, ça. »)  
Quant à la deuxième, le cadeau surprise du destin… il leur est bien difficile de se décider.

Choisir les prénoms ! au moins un pour chaque, si ce n'est pas deux.  
Ça, ça dépasse Trowa. Depuis ses deux ans jusqu'au jour où il a tué Trowa Barton premier du nom, il a vécu sans nom. D'après lui, « Le Bébé », dans les premiers temps, ça pourrait amplement suffire. Un enfant qui ne parle pas encore a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un nom ?  
« Oui, affirme Quatre : c'est là-dessus qu'il base son identité.  
» Toi-même, même si tu n'avais pas de prénom à toi, on te donnait bien des surnoms. Et on ne peut pas avoir « Bébé Un » et « Bébé Deux ». D'autant que ce seront des jumelles identiques : très probablement, ça va être dur de les distinguer l'une de l'autre les premiers temps…  
- En voilà un autre, de problème d'identité, non ?  
- J'espère que non. »

Alors, lequel ? Ou, lesquels, s'il faut choisir noms usuels et seconds prénoms ?

Les premiers prénoms, usuels, Quatre préfèrerait les choisir universels, faciles à comprendre et à prononcer dans une sphère cosmopolite ; les seconds en revanche, seront plus pour suivre la tradition familiale de Winner, et si possible, y adjoindre Trowa – lequel dit pourtant que ça lui est égal si lui ne rentre pas en ligne de compte...

Une fois écartés les 29 donnés aux soeurs aînées de Quatre, déjà, que reste-t-il, et ensuite, parmi tous ceux qui restent, quel genre de prénom chercher ? Un avec un sens particulier ?  
Zéro, le départ de tout et le rappel de celui qui a vécu toute son enfance sans nom ?  
Infini, le bonheur complet dont ils jouissent désormais ?  
La paix à célébrer après les combats marquant leur jeune temps ?  
Ou juste un prénom comme ça qui sonnera bien ?

(« Une fois j'ai rencontré une fille qui pensait que j'avais de la chance de n'avoir ni nom ni famille.  
- Elle s'appelait ?  
- Midy.  
- Par exemple, pourquoi pas… »)

Ça ne serait pas juste de l'appeler Iria, décide Quatre. Sa sœur préférée ; si elle était toujours en vie, il aurait peut-être choisi ce prénom-là. Mais maintenant qu'il l'associe à une mort violente et prématurée… quand il y pense, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il voudrait imposer à une petite vie encore fragile mais porteuse d'espoir.  
S'il veut donner dans les prénoms hommage, une variation du prénom de Rashid, son père spirituel ? sauf que 'Rashida', ça n'est pas très joli à l'oreille, paraît-il. Ou de son père directement, Zaïd ? Saïda… peut-être. Ou partant juste de la sonorité, Aïda ?

Quant à 'Tria' ? Une erreur en copiant le nom d'Iria, une graphie un peu bancale, les barres transversales mal proportionnées, mal lues et mal recopiées changeant un T en I. Et alors ? Ça sonne toujours bien. Ça ressemble un peu à Troa, un peu à la même façon dont Catherine peut ressembler à Quatre. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler de ce nom ?  
Ou s'il sonne mal, difficile à prononcer, on peut toujours le modifier un peu pour en faire Tricia. Ou partant de là Trisha, ou encore Tercia ?  
Sabah pour Sept, Trois plus Quatre. Et pour l'aube qui se lève, la lumière nouvelle.

Catherine Sabah et Tricia Aida, ou Saïs ? Ou Illi, elur fille, ou quand même Iria, finalement ? Et Siman, les deux âmes de ses deux pères jointes en une nouvelle vie ? Selma pour la paix ? Rena pour et la paix et Relena ?

« Peut-être, suggère Trowa en désespoir de cause à Quatre qui se perd dans ses réflexions, pourrait-on se contenter de faire une liste de ceux qui peuvent nous plaire, et quand elles seront nées, quand nous aurons fait connaissance avec elles, nous choisirons ce qui leur correspondra la mieux ? »

--

L'attente tire à sa fin et les derniers jours sont les plus durs à voir faire passer : on dirait qu'ils s'étendent à n'en plus finir. Ils ont la date et l'heure du rendez-vous pour voir naître leurs enfants ; si tout se passe normalement, comme assurent les docteurs, ils pourront les amener presque directement chez eux une fois nés.

Tout est censé être prêt dans la nursery pour leur arrivée. Les deux berceaux, la layette, la table à langer, la baignoire pour bébé, les réserves de lait maternel, les premières peluches, et quantités d'autres trucs et machins…

Et Quatre ne tient plus en place. Trowa non plus, à vrai dire, même si de sa part c'est plus discret.

Si quelque chose allait mal, au moment de les sortir de leur incubateur ?  
Si on leur découvrait une anomalie ?  
Si vraiment, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, malgré l'aide des sœurs Winner, ils ne s'en sortaient pas pour les élever ?  
Un enfant, ça peut être déjà dur à gérer. Mais alors deux ! il craint maintenant d'être pris au dépourvu.

--

Au moment de la naissance, Quatre fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, Trowa se tient assis bien droit et tente de réprimer sa nervosité. Jusqu'à ce que Quatre se fige sur place, et respire vraiment à fond pour tenter de se calmer, se serrant lui-même dans ses bras. Là, Trowa à son tour se lève et vient le prendre par les épaules. En silence, sans un mot superflu ;  
« Tout ira bien » ?  
Ils essaient de le croire.

« Encore plus émotif qu'un papa qui voit sa femme accoucher naturellement, plaisante une infirmière. Ça arrive, aux gens sensibles. Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'est en rien une preuve de faiblesse. »

En ce qui concerne Quatre, cela va peut-être pourtant au-delà de la simple sensibilité : son angoisse pourrait provenir directement, par empathie, du traumatisme de leurs enfants que l'on sort brutalement de leur bulle liquide et que l'on sépare l'une de l'autre. Lui-même n'est pas sûr de s'il le ressent vraiment ou s'il l'imagine seulement ; il n'est de toute façon pas en état d'y réfléchir.

-

Enfin, quand ils quittent la clinique, côte à côte, chacun un petit paquet tout tiède dans les bras, là ils sont sûrs, enfin, que tout ira bien.

(Pour le moment, en tout cas. Dans les prochains jours, nul doute qu'ils passeront par des hauts et des bas, perdent plus ou moins confiance, commencent à paniquer ou se décourager sur tel ou tel aspect de prendre soin des petites… mais pour ces quelques heures, quelques jours, au début ça sera d'abord une joie sans mélange.)


End file.
